A Sticky Situation
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: A reupload of a previous story. Slight edits made. Two psychics find their way to Ninten's residence. What happens when both of them take a shining to him? Can Ninten handle the two of them?


Author's note: Hey guys. You may remember seeing this title. Well, I decided to redo the first chapter. I just didn't like the way I'd written it. The story will still be the same, but the wording has changed. Hopefully for the better.

Disclaimer: Oh, the things I'd do if I owned...

/OO/

Ninten awoke from his sleep with a start, his eyes darting around his darkened bedroom. His powers had woken him up, reacting to a great surge of psionic energy coming from the area just outside his home. He could sense whatever it was out there, and it seemed to be pretty powerful. He quickly got of bed and exited his room, clad only in light blue cotton pajamas decorated with penguins, and rushed down the stairs to investigate.

A faint orange glow could be seen through the windows in the living room, something that had Ninten feeling a little apprehensive. He decided to peek through the closed blinds, hoping to see whatever was out there before he had to confront it- if such a thing was necessary, of course. There wasn't much in the way of moonlight, but the source of the glow was easy enough to locate. A few yards from Ninten's house was a small crater in the ground, wisps of smoke rising up from it. Slowly, Ninten moved from the window to the front door, turning the lock as quietly as he could before pulling it open. With great caution, Ninten stepped outside and began walking to the crater in the ground. The blades of grass tickled his bare feet as he walked, though it did not make him smile as he usually would of. All of Ninten's focus was on the crater.

After a minute of creeping up on the crater, Ninten was nearing the edge of it. He peered over the edge of the crater, and was met with a surprising sight. He saw a person with orange hair lying face-down in the center of the crater, a small amount of smoke coming from his body. His clothing was singed, leaving a few holes scattered throughout the material of a black jacket and shirt. The burns didn't just stop at his clothes either, but marred his skin where the holes were. Perhaps the most interesting thing about the boy was his right arm wasn't an arm at all, but some kind of metal cylinder. Despite all of these things, the thing that worried Ninten most was the fact that he wasn't moving.

Concerned for the stranger's well-being, Ninten carefully slid down into the crater and tried to pick the ginger up. He slid an arm under his chest and pulled him halfway up, grunting at the effort it took just to do that. _'Man, this guy's heavy,'_ Ninten thought while moving his other arm under the waist of the stranger. _'Must be that metal on him.'_ After a minute of struggling to get a good grip on the boy that would allow him to hold him without touching his visible injuries, Ninten began to slowly make his way out of the crater and back to his house. He walked slowly, unused to carrying something as heavy as the stranger he'd found in the crater.

Upon reaching his home, Ninten walked through the door and shut it with his foot, then carried the ginger over to the couch. He debated over getting his mother up to tell her about his discovery, then decided against it. The stranger wasn't in a life-threatening state, so he didn't see a need to alert his mother. _'I'll tell her in the morning,'_ Ninten thought, heading into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Once he retrieved it, he set about dressing the stranger's wounds as best as he could. The stranger's wounds were many, but this didn't deter Ninten in the slightest.

Ninten had to strip the stranger of his jacket and shirt to see the extent of the damage. The ginger remained unconscious, occasionally letting out a few incoherent moans whenever Ninten wasn't careful enough in getting his clothes off. While Ninten worked off the shirt of the stranger, he found his eyes drawn to the ginger's metal limb. It fascinated Ninten, as he had never seen anything like it before. Shaking his head, he focused on getting the wounds cleaned. It hadn't just been burns as he'd initially thought, but cuts and bruises as well. _'Just what happened to this guy?'_ Ninten thought while rubbing a sanitized cloth over a cut on his chest. _'And where did he come from?'_ He was fairly sure he'd never seen the ginger in his life.

Once he'd bandaged all of the ginger's injuries, Ninten eyed the clothes he'd removed from his person. They were more than a little tattered, but he figured that they could be salvaged with his mother's help. For now though, the ginger needed something else to wear. Ninten folded the stranger's clothes up and held them in his arms, quietly carrying them up the stairs to his room. Making sure to be extra quiet while passing his sisters' room, he entered his own and set the clothes down next to his dirty clothes hamper. For a few moments, Ninten stared at the pig snout on the front of the jacket, wondering what it meant. Then he shrugged and headed out of his room to bring the stranger upstairs.

Ninten was met with his second surprise of the night once he reached the bottom of the stairs. The stranger he'd retrieved from the crater was sitting up on the couch. He wasn't moving, or looking around, just sitting stock-still. Ninten froze mid-step at the sight, feeling his heart skip a beat. Though he'd only been worried about the stranger's well-being when taking him into his home, now he worried for himself. _'What if he's dangerous?'_ he thought._ 'Or crazy? Or both? Oh, please not both!'_ Shaking his head, he continued on at a slower pace towards the stranger. "Hello?" he called out quietly. "Are you okay?"

The stranger didn't react at all to Ninten's question. _'Maybe he's deaf?'_ Ninten thought as he approached. He expected that him walking in front of the ginger would get some kind of response, and he was right. Just not the response he'd been expecting.

Instead of the stranger moving away or looking at him, he spoke in a mechanical voice. **"System reboot completed. Please input master's name."**

Ninten blinked in confusion. _'What?' _he thought. _'Is this some kind of joke?' _"Are you alright?" Ninten asked.

**"Uncertainty detected in the voice of the one speaking," **the ginger said. **"Please speak with confidence. Input master's name."**

Ninten frowned and crossed his arms. _'Alright,'_ he thought. _'I'll play along.' _"Ninten," he said in a clear voice, curious on what the ginger would do next.

The stranger before him tilted his head, a slight whirring sound reaching Ninten's ears, as if some kind of machine was activating. **"Ninten verified as master. Storing away master's appearance in system memory banks... Process complete. Now initiating system restart." **Once the ginger finished speaking, his eyes closed, and he fell back against the couch.

Ninten's confusion only grew at what had just happened. _'What did I just do?'_ he thought, letting out a sigh and walking closer to the ginger and waving a hand in front of his face. "Hey. You okay?" He got no response this time, even after lightly shaking the stranger._ 'Well... This kind of behavior will be hard to explain to mom.'_

/OO/

Author's Note: This is not what I intended at all. But I'm gonna go with it anyway. Hope you enjoyed this, my lovelies. Don't forget to review.


End file.
